


Day 15: Fall - Autumn Harvest; Seeds of Spring

by 221b_hound



Series: Techienician: Botanical Love [16]
Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 30 Days of Techienician, Autumn, M/M, Oral Sex, Techienician
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:46:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8039398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/pseuds/221b_hound
Summary: Techie grew up in the shadows of tall towers, then lived in the controlled environments on spaceships. He doesn't understand what's happening to the vines in the Peace Garden.





	Day 15: Fall - Autumn Harvest; Seeds of Spring

Techie was born on a world towering with crowded buildings, and lived deep in the shadows they cast. For most of his life, seasons were the difference between hot, sweaty streets with stifling nights, and chilly-damp days with acid rain.

He escaped that so-called life and then he lived on spaceships: recirculated air and climate control, where sunlight was a radiation hazard and showers related to meteors.

Techie, in short, hasn’t much experience of green, growing things. Even less than Matt. That’s why it shocks him, what happens to the Peace Garden.

“They’re dying.” Techie is almost in tears, except his mech-eyes won’t make tears beyond a strange sheen. Matt pushes his tools away instantly and goes to Techie – screw what Jex and Parvinak and even Leslee might say. Whoever has made Techie cry is in a world of trouble.

Matt’s thunderous scowl is not for Techie, so Techie doesn’t pay it any mind. He’s too distressed by bigger things, anyway. He holds out his hand to Matt. In it is a single discoloured leaf.

“The vines are dying.”

Jex starts to laugh, but Matt shoots him such a poisonous glare that Jex shuts up like his teeth have been insta-soldered together. (He knows better than to push Matt now; whenever he does, something terrible happens, like those muffins Parvinak stole from Leslee last week which turned out to be made with some powerful laxative, unlike the perfectly innocent baked goods they’d previously pinched. Parvinak and Jex had a lot of time, while in the privy, to puzzle out how Matt and Techie knew it was them doing all that petty pilfering.)

“It’s okay, Techie,” Matt says, cupping his hand under Techie’s. He runs a finger over the dry leaf, which is still red in the centre, though the edges are brown and thin. “They’re seasonal. They do this every year.”

Techie’s brows wrinkle. “Seasons don’t happen on a ship.”

“But they happen inside the vine,” Matt tries to explain, “If the vine can’t do the cycles, it can’t grow properly.”

“But it’s dying.”

“It’s not really.” Matt tries to remember how his mother explained it to him, back on Corellia, when he was little and he thought the park he loved to visit was dying in front of his eyes. “Every year the ivy makes itself small so it can rest. Then when spring comes it wakes up and gets even bigger than before. The General set up microclimate controls in the hangar so it mimics the seasons, to keep the garden healthy. You’ve seen the pipes make it rain, remember?”

Techie stares at Matt in wonder.

“It’ll come back to life?”

“It won’t ever really be dead. It just has to … sleep for a bit.”

Techie blinks. His blue eyes whir wide then narrow. “I did that,” he says quietly.

Matt frowns, confused.

Techie doesn’t know how to explain, though he’ll try again later when they’re home. Techie will hold a collection of autumn leaves in his palm, all red and orange and browns that match his own hair, and he’ll try to explain.

“Ma-Ma was horrible. If she saw you, if you got in the way. I made myself small as I could. Wasn’t always enough.” His long, pale fingers dance nervously in the air between them, until Matt holds them gently in his large, strong hands and kisses every fingertip and joint. “So I went small and…”

Techie doesn’t think he can say that it was almost like dying, though looking back now, that is exactly what it was like. He shed everything outside to keep the core of himself tiny but alive. Then he escaped and found a new home and joined the Finalizer and found Matt and it was like the sun found him, and water, and he started growing again. All green. It’s been spring for the longest time in Techie’s life now, after years and years of winter.

And Matt, in their room, takes a leaf and trails it over Techie’s face and throat and chest and arms, tickling until Techie giggles.

“You promise it’ll all come back green?” Techie asks.

“I promise.”

Techie seizes the leaves and tickles Matt’s belly with them, then tickles Matt’s balls with a red leaf until Matt is both begging Techie to stop and spreading his legs wide. Techie sucks Matt from soft to hard to _kriffing_ hard, to pulsing seed into Techie’s hot mouth, then Techie licks Matt to ticklish softness again. This is itself a reflection of seasonal cycles that pleases Techie so much he begs for Matt to do it to him too.

Matt, naturally, for it is his nature to give Techie whatever Techie asks for, obliges.


End file.
